game_of_thrones_conquest_tipsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Complete Beginners Guide
You installed the game but now you're stuck and searching tips on Internet? You probably found a lot of information to do so! I won’t repeat the same things than on other websites, but give you a few useful tips. The incubation phase (Keep 1-10) If you are on the very beginning and still shielded under your bubble, you need to focus on growing your keep to hit level 10 as soon as possible. You need to focus on the protection of your resources by upgrading your Storehouse to level 10 as soon as possible. Once you did that, focus on upgrading all your other buildings to level 10, training cavalry to gather and make the most important researches. Protection If you can’t put a shield, take care: never leave your troops in your keep when you’re away, send them gathering wood and never keep your resources over the protected limit. You can’t avoid players to zero you (destroy your wall, you will be teleported to a random place). But it’s not that important: the wall’s health restores with time and if you followed the tips you won’t lose any troop or resource. Researches Focus on the researches listed below and achieve them at max rank. Don’t do any other research then those required. Military * > Rucking Pace (5 ranks) => Increase your march speed. March speed is an important factor in the game. * > Stewardship (March Slot +1) => get a second march to gather and hunt. * > Coat of Plates => increases your cavalry defense City Defense * > Strengthen Wall => increase the wall resistance * > Murder Holes => increase defenders attack * > Bulwark => increase defenders defense Logistics * > Forced March => increase march speed vs creatures * > Pack Mule => increase your troop load * > Bureaucracy => increase construction speed * > Endurance => increase the stamina regeneration * > Expedite Planning => increase march speed vs. resources * > Healing => increase the healing speed * > Triage => increase the wounded capacity of your medic tents * > Rationing => increase the upkeep efficiency Economy All researches you can do are a plus point here as it concerns gathering and production of resources. Advanced Military Don’t do a single research here. It concerns only PvP and you won’t participate in the beginning as it costs a lot of resources, the event rewards aren’t worth it. Crafting Before you craft anything else, craft a good crafting gear. It will spare you steel as it is difficult to get a lot of it in game if you don’t buy packs. Go to the smithy, set the “Craft” filter on and choose “Fine” as quality. Craft the item with the best bonuses on Steel Crafting Efficiency (and not crafting speed). ' ' Collect materials / Hunt / Gather To collect a maximum of everything (bonuses, resources, crafting material, livestock, house prestige, etc.) you need to hunt as much as possible, gather a lot and complete Tyrion’s Quests + Daily Quests and collect at the Port as often as possible. Gold Don’t spend your gold for other things than shield and stamina. Keep position on the map When you get an advanced transport, place your keep in an area full of level 9 creatures and caravans and not to far (40-60 leagues max. of level 4-6 gathering nodes). Gathering When you used all your stamina send your troops to gather wood as it’s the resource you need the most to upgrade. You also can gather gold but you have to search the nodes by yourself. Note that gold nodes are mostly around Siege of Powers. Gathering don’t use stamina. Hunting Hunt level 4 creatures and caravans all the time: the healing bill is lighter and you only use 5 stamina each time you hunt. Hunt on caravans as much as possible each day of the week. Hunt for creatures on Saturday and Sunday. House level Your house level will increase with House Prestige. Check your inventory regularly to use the Prestige you received there. You earn House Prestige in many different ways: daily quests, event rewards, Tyrion’s quests, hunting, daily rewards. Dragon I know it's a nice part of the game: raise a powerful dragon... But it costs a lot of your precious resources and if you don’t want to spend money in the game (or as less as possible), just don’t hurry and forget about the dragon for now. What will happen if you spend your wood on it in the beginning of the game? Your dragon will hatch after you spend a lot of it and after a while you will find out that you don’t have enough DRAGON LORE to make hem evolve or not enough Livestock. There you’re stuck. It’s better to wait a while to hatch your dragon: stack up Livestock and Dragon Lore till you have enough to Hatch your Dragon (25k Dragon Lore). Actually, don’t spend resources on it till you have reached keep 10 and made all the needed researches and upgrades. Stole resources from other players It’s not a thing you should do for now: you are weak, your marches aren’t big enough, fast enough and the troop load is not huge enough. To stole resources properly you need to scout the keep. The other player will be warned, he can teleport elsewhere, put a shield on or let hes allegiance know about it and some other player can come for you. Scouting from far away is not a good thing, the arrows on the map will give your position to other players and they can come for you. You can’t bubble or teleport the time your spy is out, it’s important you have an instant recall in your inventory. Be aware of all of this before you start attacking other players to stole resources. Target little keeps close to you that aren’t in a big allegiance. Join an allegiance In the very beginning of the game it can be hard to find a good allegiance that will give you a chance. A good way to socialize is to be active on the kingdom chat. Players are curious, and if you talk often, they will check your profile and maybe you will receive an invitation to join them. Before you join an allegiance, inform about their playing style, the time zone of the other players and the main language they use. Relationships and diplomacy are also an important part of the game. Schedule Plan your researches during research events, building upgrade during building events, same with crafting, hunting and gathering as often as possible. That way you earn rewards. Also, some bonuses can be active during events (craft speed, building speed, etc.). Check the details of every even carefully to define if it’s worth it or not. Spend money If you plan to spend some money in game, there is a good time and a bad time to do it. Don’t buy a pack when you need it but buy them when the best one’s show’s up. Buying a pack with daily delivery of gold is the most interesting. Packs with a high amount of gold is really nice. A really good time to buy a pack is when there’s a gold event. You get rewards for buying packs, what means a lot of gold above the pack you bought. Check very often the offers and check carefully all the content of the pack. Things you should buy in the early stage of your game: steel, crafting material, Conclusion If you follow this guide you will save an amazing amount of time, resources and money to develop by only focus on the things that matters. Even if you p2p, don’t waste your gold on futile things. Time and diplomacy are your best friends in this game. If you want a pure war game, you’re at the wrong place because it will take you a serious amount of time and money before you can kick some asses.